Just Cal
by westwingwolf
Summary: What goes through a person's mind just after a fall? A little what if? CalxChloe Spoilers for "Splash"


Disclaimer: I own no part of Harper's Island.

AN: I dedicate this story to my friend skauble because she agreed, encouraged and offered notes for how I could pull this off. First, let me say I know it's a stretch but in the realm of possibilities I'd heard about Harper's Island. It's no more unlikely then say Danny being John Wakefield's son.

Just Cal

Several thoughts might have occurred to Chloe as she fell to the river below:

One was that she might have just this world in one of the greatest ways of all time. She went out on her own terms. No victim to a psychopath who probably wasn't loved enough in his life. Just a victim of love: the best kind of all.

Second might have been to guess what in the world had she been thinking. Cal had given his life so that she had time to cross around that fence. Time to get away from the mad man. And she had ignored that sacrifice to make one of her own. But that would just lead back to thought number one. Who was anyone kidding? It was only a matter of time before Wakefield came for each and every one of them. At least this was she was sure to go out with the love of her life.

Third, she had certainly changed in a span of a weekend. She began this trip fascinated with killers like Wakefield, and now they only disgusted her. What right did anyone have to an innocent's life? No matter how creative they were about it.

Fourth, did she really just pull a Juliet? She always hated that annoying bitch before.

Fifth could have been a line from an old movie: "The fall will probably kill you." She would have wished it true because death by hypothermia didn't sound grand.

But honestly, none of those thoughts came until long after. Because while a fall may seem slow to the observer, to the participant it is really quick. In a matter of seconds, it's the rush of air, the pain of impact, and the cold seeping through your clothes.

Once the pain numbed and the cold was ignored, she realized something quickly: she survived.

And somehow she thought enough to remain still, until she was out of sight. When she had past the bend, she immediately pushed herself up in the water and searched for Cal. When she spotted him floating ahead of her, she pushed all her energy into ignoring pain, cold, serial killers, and just thought of getting to his side.

Staring at his pale and lifeless face, she wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. She hadn't given up, she'd given in…in to love…why wasn't there some reward?

She reached for his hand, and released every threatening tear, but in the midst was something…she was sure of it. A beat. Faint. So incredibly faint but it was there.

She touched his face, forced his eyes open, and yes there was some movement there. Barely but enough. She allowed herself a second to rejoice before she searched for somewhere they could stay on shore. All around the slopes of the cliffs were sharp and high with no feasible place to land, but the river appeared to be merging up ahead.

The river had flowed out to sea, and she pulled Cal along to the shore. Up ahead she could make out a small house. She could get help there, if not in human form then something to take care of Cal's wounds. Pulling him with her to the house, she thanked God that he wasn't one of those bulky types. She loved him and everything that he was. Just now was a time to be really grateful for it.

Placing him on the floor, she ripped off his sweater and undershirt to look at the wound Wakefield had given him. The gunshot injury from before was healing and thankfully hadn't ripped open. The gaping wound in the center of his chest was the problem. But mercifully the blood flow seemed to have slowed at some point. Probably due to the coldness of the water. Damn she really should have paid more attention in Biology!

Searching through the drawers, she found clothes that she could use to pack around the gash. She also found a needle, pliers, spool of fishing line and a lighter. Thankfully, she had paid attention as Cal had stitched up the sheriff before. Doing her best to sterilize the needle, she then used it and the line as makeshift sutures. Turning him over she secured the back of the wound as well, and packed it all with the strips of cloth before covering him in another sweater to keep him warm. It wasn't the most sterile of jobs, but it was better than nothing.

Taking a look around, she found the radio and tried to call for help but couldn't get it to work. Would all of this be for nothing? Suddenly, without warning, a thought came back to her head. Wakefield had asked if Cal would die for her, and for all intensive purposes, he had. She trusted him with her life just as she could trust herself. But what about everyone else? There had been moments when the sheriff was thought a suspect, and before him was JD, even Shea's daughter Madison had helped along the way. Yes, she saw Wakefield stab Cal, but why him? Why any of them if Abby was his target? She'd only met the girl at the start of this gathering. Poor Cal knew no one but her. Why kill all these people Abby barely knew? Who could she trust in this small world of people?

No one. No one but Cal. It was best to stay away from them. Even if the advice was born out of something that psycho had initiated.

She heard a noise coming up from the rocks, and moved quickly to get her and Cal out of sight. There was a back room where she closed the door, and didn't bother to peak. Hopefully whoever it was would leave soon.

Chloe managed to keep her breathing low as she kept watch over Cal. Focusing on him would keep her curiosity from looking out the door. The person left but somehow she knew he or she would be back. Remain quiet. Hope for the best. Pray if the worst happened. And live for the time when they could leave this damn island forever.

She was right; the person had come back and brought more people. Trish. Henry. Sully. Abby. Jimmy. She wanted to shout for joy. Tell them she was fine. But these people somehow brought a killer. With just her and Cal, she had a better chance.

They had made contact. Help was coming as soon as the weather was better. Sully was staying with the radio.

She just hid and held onto Cal.

Then more voices: Shea and Madison. Sully had sent them out in a canoe soon after. She heard his speech about Madison being Shea's priority. Strange how he was one of the first ones who wanted to ditch the young girl before. Perhaps time with Cal had changed him. It certainly had her.

Henry's with Sully now and they were supposed to go the marina for pick up. She couldn't get to the marina without leaving Cal. And she had already made it known that that was not an option.

As soon as they left, she radioed back and explained the situation with Cal. They agreed to send a special airlift helicopter for them.

She should feel remorse for living her friends alone, but to them she was already dead, and she wouldn't risk her life again. She'd only signed on to be a bridesmaid for God's sake!

The helicopter is here and they are checking over Cal. They ask if they are locals or members of the Wellington party. Ironically, it's a good thing that Cal doesn't have the ability to speak right now or he'd give them away.

She says they're local, but not for long.

She wants nothing more to do with this island or any of those people again.

She just wants to be with Cal.

The End.


End file.
